The goals of these studies are to investigate the natural history of central nervous system injury, the cellular response of the CNS to injury, and methods of treatment. The program involves a multidisciplinary group of neurosurgeons, neurologists, neurophysiologists, neurochemists, biomedical engineers, neuropsychologists and biostatisticians. Research is directed to understanding mechanisms of injury and to improving care in the successive stages of treatment after injury: 1. transport and emergency care; 2. operative treatment and monitoring; 3. outcome and rehabilitation. A computerized data recording system has been developed to record, retrieve and correlate neurological, neurophysiological and laboratory data from the clinical projects. The natural history of head injury is being studied. The severity of injury is characterized by means of neurological grading and neurophysiological studies and is being related to neuropsychological and neurological outcome. Electrophysiological monitoring of the severely injured patient is being carried out and related to measurements of brain swelling and circulatory changes. The mechanisms of development of subendocardial hemorrhages and cardiac arrhythmias after head injury are under study. The catabolic state after head injury with prolonged coma is under study, as are ways of improving the nutritional status of patients. Neuropathological studies of patterns of brain damage after fetal injury are being performed. Investigations are being made of the reaction of neurons, glia, and capillaries after injury. Mechanisms of regeneration in the CNS are being studied. The innervation of the bladder is being studied in relation to methods of improving bladder function after spinal injury.